Condicionamiento
by Oonigiri
Summary: <html><head></head>Así no debe funcionar el mundo, Temari. Vil Temari que sabía cómo reforzar el buen comportamiento de Shikamaru. One-shot. Semi-AU.</html>


**.Condicionamiento.**

Era un vil condicionamiento. Una vil técnica de condicionamiento operante. _Esa vil mujer_, Shikamaru pensó.

A Naruto-sama extrañamente le empezó a encantar las _castañas_. Él nunca se había interesado realmente en ellas pero ahora… ahora cada vez que elevaba sus notas vocales más allá del umbral necesario, Temari le ofrecía una castaña cuando moderaba su voz y actuaba más… diplomático.

Era simple y llanamente un condicionamiento de esa vil mujer sentada frente a Shikamaru.

— Mendokusai, mujer, ¿sabes qué pasaría si nada menos que un Kage se entera que alguien trata de reforzar… Dios, de reforzar su conducta?

—Nada malo hay en eso —respondió Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… por qué…

—Porque antes me daba igual, pero ahora debo verlo en promedio... ¡no sé! ¿Unas cien veces a la semana? No puedo soportar sus tonos altos y agudos mientras vuelve a decir por enésima vez frente a alguien del Consejo un chiste de mal gusto sobre ser kunoichi.

Ella tomó mediante un pitillo un sorbo de su malteada refrescante que obtuvo con dinero 'prestado' de Shikamaru. Éste ante lo dicho arrugó el ceño.

—Pero él no es un perro ni un gato —mencionó nada feliz.

—¿Bromeas? Aprendemos a presionar los botones de una maquina para ganar refrescos —dijo Temari mientras agitaba el vaso de la bebida en su mano como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Me parece que tiene mucho que ver con los seres humanos.

Aun así Shikamaru no pareció muy contento por la respuesta.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Shikamaru. Siempre me ha parecido que ustedes los hombres son más… artesanales.

—¿Artesanales?

—Sí, ya sabes…

Ah, sí. Shikamaru podía procesar rápidamente lo que fuera que viniera de la boca de esta mujer. En esta ocasión lo más fácil a deducir era que según el punto de vista de ella los hombres, en comparación con las mujeres, estaban predispuestos más por las hormonas que actuaban en el riego sanguíneo y por tanto su conducta era bombardeada e instigada por impulsos que en gran parte para ella resultaban ser banales. Basura. (1)

Tal y como las pautas en la conducta animal.

Sí, ella los rebaja a meros gallos.

—… así que hay que eliminar ciertas cosas indeseables —siguió diciendo Temari—. Simplemente pulso las teclas necesarias y los resultados siempre son satisfactorios.

—Entonces este mundo está perdido… en serio, eso es lo que se _supone_ deberíamos hacer los hombres con las mujeres… NO puede ser tú quien lo haga con ellos. Así no debe funcionar el mundo, Temari. Reforzado por lo que quieren ustedes las mujeres…

—Sólo le doy castañas a Naruto. Punto.

Shikamaru prefirió callar al menos por un momento.

—Tú… no haces eso conmigo, ¿verdad? —medio pronunciando Shikamaru se atrevió decir.

—No, no…

Claro que sí, tal y como lo hacía con un Naruto que ganaba castañas como recompensa por portarse de la manera en que Temari quería. Vil condicionamiento operante.

Por supuesto que sí lo hacía también con él. Sólo que Shikamaru no sabía cómo ni cuándo.

Seguidamente, Temari fijó sus ojos al cielo y empezó a bostezar.

—Ugh, tengo esta tarde un largo trabajo que rellenar… —dijo ella en medio de su suspiro.

—Sabes bien que puedo ayudarte…

Entonces ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba y Shikamaru la miró.

Él iba a seguir diciendo algo como 'problemático' y que lo dejaran para mañana, pero sus ojos se vieron ocupados bajando la mirada sobre los pechos de ella que ahora elevados se tensaban contra la tela de la blusa. Seguidamente tales ojos bajaron un poco más hacia la piel de los muslos que dejaba expuesta la falda.

Entonces Temari rió hacia el cielo.

Los hombres eran tan fáciles…

* * *

><p>(1) No es que lo haya encontrado en un libro o una encuesta comparativa del género; pero a que sí... xD<p>

Y las castañas son frutos. Aquellos que le gustan a Temari. Gracias por leer. Y si a alguien le gustó, _review_?


End file.
